Fenikkusu Love
by belphegorluv
Summary: Fran's memory keeps on haunting Bel, but when a certain girl that's just as strong, just as funny, and just as understanding steps into Bel's life, what will his choice be? To keep remembering about Fran, or to finally let go? A Belphegor x OC
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Love

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

_**Chapter 1**_

2019. Jan. 15.

The prince sat up in his bed and looked up at his room. Crown shaped picture frame that showed the boss pictures of him, Fran and Squalo, his best friends. He smiled to himself and murmured to himself, 'ohayo,' before grinning and hurrying to change. Fran would be back today from his mission today, to assassin a Duke in Switzerland. Of course, everything would be well. Then the three best friends would gather together, have a boss pillow fight, laugh at the wounded and then continue their day happily. Everything was as planned.

-lunch-

When Bel finished organizing his hair for thirty minutes, he placed on his tiara carefully, making sure only one streak of hair covered the tiara, that everything was just the right amount rough, and the right amount of tidiness. Just like a prince should be; wild with ambition, yet clever and genius-like - perfect.

Everyone was eating in silence today, not even Lussuria was speaking. Bel frowned and continued to his seat. He thought everything would be perfect.

"Jaa, let's talk about something." Bel turned to Squalo who was also eating quietly. Normally, he would have gone like, 'vooiii! I'm eating, shut up!' but today, he made no sounds; just gave Bel a glance then continued eating his plate of food.

Bel frowned even more, and left the table without another word. He knew Lussuria would follow him, tell him to finish the dishes 'full of love and care'. But today, he didn't. Bel stalked silently to a corner and leaned on the wall. There was definitely something wrong, something big. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and he smiled. Perhaps something was right about today after all.

"Beru-kun…" Lussuria murmured, placing a hand on Bel's shoulders. Bel raised an eyebrow, the usual Lussuria would have waved happily, then ran up to hug Bel carelessly. This wasn't the Lussuria he knew.

"Hai?"

"I know this may be really hard on you, Squalo-kun took it pretty hard as well…"

Bel held his breath, nothing had affected Squalo before. Not the Varia battles, not the future battles, nothing. The most they had made him _agitated_, but never silent.

"Fran is gone…forever."

Bel stood in shock, paralyzed, petrified, a stone statue in the middle of an empty castle, he laughed, slowly and softly at first, but then started shaking with laughter, tears, not sure whether from shock, sadness or happiness spilled out of his eyes that were hidden behind his long blond bangs.

"Funny, funny!" Bel shouted, clenching his stomach as if it were hurting from too much laughter.

"Beru…" Lussuria glanced at Bel worriedly, "I think you need to calm down…Ietmitsu said he would ship the body over tonight… please Beru, please, hold it together…"

Bel stopped laughing. His hands slowly raised to his face, hot water slowly broke free from his eyes and delicately rolled down his cheek. One, two,

"_Beru! Catch me!" _

_Bel looked exasperately at the young boy who was waving at him. He didn't know of the evil, he just concentrated on fishing in his little village. All he thought was, he would be able to live in a castle, and there were going to be more people that are going to be playing with him." _

"_I don't want to. I'm going to get a drink." Bel ignored the little boy that seemed so weak, threw a few knives at him to shut him up for the moment. _

"_GAHH!" _

_Bel's eyes widened. Did the young boy not dodge the knives? Why didn't he? Bel quickly ran to beside the young boy. This boy wasn't like his twin brother who only tortured Bel, this boy wanted to play with Bel. _

"_Daijobu desu-ka?" Bel asked, holding the young boy in his hands. 'So fragile,' he thought to himself. The boy weighed so little, did he not get enough to eat before here? _

"_H-h-hai…" the young boy stuttered, "dai…jo….b-bu…..de—" Bel used his hand to cover the boy's mouth. He made a mental note to wash his hands ten times more. _

"_Why didn't you dodge?" This was the young boy's first arrival in Varia. _

"_Because you're my tomotachi. You wouldn't hurt me." The young boy clenched his arms where Bel's knives had made deep wounds. On his legs as well. _

"_So…naïve. This is Varia, a place of battles." _

"_But we're together right? We believe in each other, trust each other, and battle together, right?" This boy's words stopped Bel. Tomotachi. Believe in each other. Trust. Those were things he never experienced in his own home, and he had come here in order to find those things. He laughed at himself. It was this young boy that made him realize this._

"_What's your name?" Bel asked. _

"_Fran." _

Bel lifted his hands from his face as he remembered their first meeting. This boy had surprised him, and slowly, they began to become friends, then better friends, then best friends. This boy was the one that brought Bel and the other group members together, and now Lussuria was saying he was gone? No. No. No. Fran wouldn't ditch Bel and Squalo for the Death God. Bel was better, he was sure of it.

-dinner-

Bel didn't talk with anyone for the rest of the day. He didn't move for the rest of the day. Lussuria had, seeing Bel not moving, paralyzed on the ground, left him and went to appraise Xanxus for some other things.

"Beru-kun, at least eat something." Lussuria walked into the little corner where Bel had been for at least five hours. Empty eyes glanced at Lussuria again.

"MINA! Fran's body has arrived!" Levi's loud voice traveled through the entire mansion, and everyone, including Bel who was lifting himself up by the weight of the wall walked slowly towards the front door in which Ietmitsu stood. He stood grim, holding the bag that contained Fran's body, and closed his eyes as everyone gathered around him.

"Is it true?" Xanxus asked, breaking through the crowd. Ietmitsu nodded slightly. Even Xanxus, the one who laughed when Squalo had almost died, was grim-faced. Ietmitsu, seeing everyone including Fran's old best friends, walked into the castle and into the living room in which large couches sulked. He lied the bag gently on the couch, then backed away. He knew that he would be blamed, he would get hit, and though it didn't have any connection with Ietmitsu, he would let them do so. If it could make them feel a little bit better. Lussuria, with hot tears, lifted open the top of the bag. Deprived of his frog hat, Fran looked weak. His hair either burnt black, half-torn, or was dangling messily around. Lussuria gasped and backed away, holding his hands on his mouth. Ietmitsu closed his eyes.

No one moved.

"If you kasous won't do the dirty job, then I'll do it." Xanxus stepped out of the group.

Even though Xanxus might always look fierce and strict, he did have a good side. He did want the best for the Varia, just he never knew how to express himself well. He didn't need to. The entire Varia already knew, which is why they always support him. Slowly, narrowing his eyes as if giving himself support, Xanxus opened the zipper on the bag. In the night sky, only the soft kzzh kzzh of the zipper making it's way down the bag echoed through each person's ears, then into each person's soul and heart that was beating rapidly. Bel shut his eyes. He knew what Ietmitsu was saying was probably true, but it _couldn't_ be, it just _couldn't._

"Beru…" Lussuria muttered again, glancing worriedly at the shaking Bel.

"I'll check for myself…I'll prove that Fran is still living, that he's just playing hide-and-seek with us, like he did ever since we were ten!" Bel shouted, his fists clenched tight, small tears grouped together at his eyes, yet he opened them wider so he could stop tearing his eyes.

The cold body of Fran lay there, his hair just like Bel had seen before. Bel closed his eyes shut, but needed to see more. He slowly opened one eye, then the other, his fists never opened. He was still wearing his Varia outfit, except torn to pieces. Those places cut open were covered with blood and burning marks. Bel fell to the side of the couch, his mouth gasping for air uncontrollably, and his eyes no longer listening to his mind (that was also out of control), spit out all those tears that were stored there for all those years. Bel screamed, he screamed. Loud, clear, and high-pitched. Not what a prince should be like, but every prince gets the right to let go of their emotions once in a while, right? Bel threw his arms onto Fran, rocking him back and forth.

"Stop, Beru!" Lussuria screeched, running forth to pull Bel off, but Xanxus told him to stop.

"Let him be."

Bel fell onto the body, and finally lay unconscious.

He sincerely hoped everything was just a dream. Fran would storm into his room in the morning and say, "wake up, sempai!"

- But was it a dream—or reality? He would only know the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

_**Chapter 2**_

2023. Feb. 12.

-breakfast—

Lussuria and Levi looked worriedly at the alive zombie with blond hair and a tiara on his head that was walking down the hallway.

"Ohayo—" Lussuria began, but Bel walked past him carelessly. Levi grunted, but tugged on Lussuria to pull him on, following Bel.

It has been this way for years. Of course, Bel would go do missions, of course, he would eat stuff, but he didn't speak, he didn't look up at any others, he didn't laugh nor grin like he usually did before. The shadow of Bel followed him coolly, and Lussuria clenched onto his own hands. As Bel finished his meal, he nodded to Xanxus with closed eyes, and continued back to his room. There, he would sit on his boss chair and play with his knives, plan his attack against the Duke of Switzerland, but no matter how he changed his plan, Xanxus would never approve of his plan.

*Knock*

"I'm coming in, Belphegor." The deep, resonant voice of the boss carried into the room. Bel lifted his eyebrows for a moment, but then lowered his head once again.

"You have a new mission." Bel nodded and turned away from the boss.

"Is that how you treat the boss?" Xanxus shouted angrily, but turned away from the blond guy. He knew that this guy was suffering things he would never experience. Xanxus had never had any close friends as Bel did, but just like Bel, he had been insecure, never found a place to really fit in, and here Bel did feel good whenever Fran was around. But when that person left, he was a prince neither dead nor alive. This wasn't good for the team, yet Xanxus had to find some way to let Bel revive. 'Perhaps,' Xanxus thought to himself, 'if I give him lots of killing missions, he'd finally let go, he'd find pleasure within killing instead of remembering Fran every time.'

"When…"Bel muttered. It was the first word in two months that he had said. As if he forgot how to speak, the words were soft, distant and mushy.

"Tomorrow." Xanxus reached inside of his coat to pull out a mini photo album, "the girl's a daughter of a wealthy man that dislikes Mafia, and especially Vongola. They're paying lots to get rid of us, not like we care, but that useless Tsuna wanted us to take care of it."

Xanxus reached out to hand the photo album to Bel. With a flick, Bel took over the album and placed it on his desk. Without a word from either of them, Xanxus disappeared from the room.

After pausing for a few moments, Bel let out a sigh and lifted the photo album in his hand.

A girl.

Light-green hair.

A big, poofy cherry hat.

Uncaring expression.

Bel threw the photo album on the desk. What was Xanxus doing this for? But it was an order…and there was no way to disobey the entire Vongola family unless he wanted to be hunted down and brought back. He didn't. He looked around his room one last time, the old pictures of the three best friends torn down and thrown in some dark corner in some closet within the castle. The only picture of Fran left was in a dusty book on the sixteenth shelf upwards in Bel's room.

'This isn't you though, right, Fran? You'd forgive me… for ever thinking that it'd be okay to hurt this girl?' Bel thought to himself, punching the desk.

Bel wouldn't ever forget Fran… and here was a girl that was going to make it worse. Starting from tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

2023. Feb. 14.

-morning-

Bel grunted as he stepped off of the private jet marked with a capital "v". He slipped his hands inside the pockets on his jacket, inside were hundreds of small, silver knives, each elegantly engraved. Outside of the plane, a long black limo awaited him. A man in a black suit with frizzy blond hair stood outside of the limo.

"You're here."

Bel's eyes widened at the sight of the man. The man managed a smile.

"Ietmitsu." Bel greeted stiffly as the man opened the car door. Bel climbed in.

"This person really is a threat to us." Ietmitsu said as he started up the car. Bel looked away outside of the window as green blurs of trees, white blurs of houses, blue blurs of lakes passed by. He grunted. Why couldn't he enjoy the environment like others could? Why couldn't he be happy? He already knew the answer. Letting Fran suffer in death wasn't fair for him, Bel needed to suffer along to equal it out. So that's what he thought. Bel closed his eyes, trying to picture empty blackness, but it molded into the shape of a frog hat, green hair and big blue eyes.

"_I want to go play there!" Bel laughed as he sprinted past the forest, Fran and Squalo quickly following behind him. _

"_Beru-sempai… it's dangerous!" Fran shouted, but nevertheless, followed Bel. Bel laughed. _

_They had reached what was called the "devil's pit". Nothing, not even the strongest of bears dared to go in, and walk out alive. That's what the rumors said. Bel hurried to the opening of the cave, but Fran was already shaking. He wasn't as brave then. He just got here after living his youth in a fishing village. _

"_I'll go in first, then. Squalo, take care of Fran." _

"_VOIII! That's not fair!" But the glance from Bel silenced Squalo. Even Squalo was silenced by Bel's solemn expression. _

_Bel carefully stepped into cave. He couldn't see anything, it was only darkness after darkness. _

"_Moshimoshi?" Bel called into the darkness, but his voice reflected back. Bel narrowed his eyes. He carefully stepped out into the darkness._

_One step._

_Two step._

_Three steps. Safe? _

_Four steps… into the air. Bel screamed as he fell down a pit that he couldn't see anyways. His body shuddered as it hit the cold dirt cruelly. Closing his eyes in pain and clenching his left leg, he managed to stand up. He used his other hand to feel around him. Air… air… WALL! But the wall was covered with slick mud, impossible to climb up. _

"_Beru-sempai! Beru-sempai!" Bel heard a soft sound coming from above. Fran. He came into the cave. _

"_Hai!" Bel called back, perhaps if he got up, he could help Fran feel safe. A light flickered on top of the ditch. Bel opened his eyes, but squeezed them shut again, not used to the bright light. Slowly, Bel clenched onto his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Fran's worried face was on top of a pit that was almost one kilometer long. It was a wonder Bel could even breathe. _

"_Sempai…" Bel saw a little tear roll down his cheek, and fifteen seconds later, felt it drop on his hand and disappear. A rope appeared in midair and started falling. _

"_It's an illusion, of course, but grab onto it, sempai!" Fran wiped his eyes and looked at Bel again. Outside of the cave, Fran returned to his usual dull expression, and Bel glanced at him curiously. _

"_Arigato." Bel murmured, turning his head away from Fran, he didn't see the small smile expand on Fran's face._

"_Well, when sempai is acting stupid, I'll be there…"_

_I'll be there… I'll be there… I'll be there…_

"Belphegor! Have you been listening to what I was saying?" Ietmitsu glanced at Bel, who was half leaning on the dark gray window. Bel raised his eyebrows. Ietmitsu sighed. Even if Bel was still recovering, this was an important mission! What was Xanxus thinking, giving Belphegor this job?

"How…" Second word in three months. A bit more enunciated, a bit clearer.

"Party. She's inviting all these people that are wealthy to her mansion for a celebration. You'll be formally dressed and brought into the mansion by me. You will dance with her, get to know her. Once you guys are closer, bring her outside. After you're done with her, we'll meet you at the garden near the front gate. Of course, there will be a whole lot of guards, which is why you need to do your killing skillfully and quietly. Don't need to worry, I'll be there to deal with her if you can't."

Bel shut his eyes as more black-suit men came up to the limo and opened the door for him. A large mansion. He was leaded by four black-suit men into the large cathedral-like hall and finally into a room as big as Xanxus's lounge.

"Belphegor-sama, here is your room," The men bowed low and backed out of the room, closing the door silently behind them. Bel sat on the bed, and took of his jacket which had hundreds of little knives hidden within it. Tonight, everything would be done. He would assassin the girl that looked like Fran, he would let the fake Fran die. Die. Die.

For Fran…this was all worth it. The feigned Fran must be dealt with.

Notes from me: I'm going to TRY to post chapter 4 today… gambate myself! (:


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

2023. Feb. 14.

-dinner time-

Bel slipped on his white suit, placed an elegant red rose within his suit, slipped on his white pants and white shoes. He flashed a fake smile, white sparkling teeth shone. Except he wasn't really happy.

*knock*

"Belphegor-sama," A maid walked into the room and let him sit down on a chair near the mirror. The man he saw within it was sad, yet perfect. Charming. The maid arranged his hair the way he loved it. One streak on top of the tiara, just the right amount of roughness and tidiness. He saw a prince.

-arrives at the mansion-

"Hello, may I ask you your names?" A man in a black suit asked politely.

"I'm Ietsu, his chamberlain and he is the Prince of Baroake."

Bel glanced over the man and to the party. Ladies were elegantly drinking champagne, men start conversations randomly, and refined pairs were dancing under the spotlight. Bel forced a smile and walked into the room proudly. Ladies came fluttering over towards him, he gave an elegant smile, and began his social talk. No, whenever he talked to any of those girls, he never fully engaged in conversation. Just one person asking a question, him answering, and another-yet they all seemed to look so happy… it's like they were given a curse, to always smile and be happy.

"Let Akayo-san arrive!"

People all around him began cheering loudly, as if almost out of control… they were all supposed to be ladies and gentlemen. A woman in a long black flowing dress walked slowly out of the backstage. Her long milky legs shining out from underneath the dress that was still flowing, fluttering, behind her. Bel continued looking up. On her hands was a blue ring, about the size of his Varia ring. Her fingers were long, white, and oh so graceful. He continued. No matter how dazzling her body was, her eyes were the uncaring ones that reminded him of Fran. He closed his eyes. He needed to forget about that, this was a mission that was important, a mission that Ietmitsu thought he wouldn't be able to accomplish. He snapped his eyes open again, and forced himself to look at the almost mirroring image of Fran. The girl wore a large cherry hat, as if she were Fran himself.

"Sir, I think there's something wrong…" Ietmitus used the 'sir' greeting just in case anyone was eavesdropping. Bel looked around. Everyone looked at Fran with the same uncaring eyes, no, it was just too caring that it looked uncaring. Then he noticed her ring once again. Blue. He thought of Mammon's ring, Rokudo Mukuro's ring… and he understood it all.

"If so, why aren't we captured within the illusion?"

"She might be too weak to control other ring-users…"Ietmitsu muttered, eyeing the girl cautiously. "You'd need to battle her…if you're okay." The last part made Bel fired up. This girl wasn't Fran. Bel repeated that phrase time after time… this girl isn't fran…this girl isn't Fran…this girl isn't…

"Ah…? Few people slipped. Me's so un-careful." The girl finally broke the silence as she looked around. The black-suited men piled on top of each other, and even the person that announced her appearance was dangling over the stage lifelessly. "So what's your name? I like to know who I'm taking their lives away."

"Ushishishi…I have the same habit." Bel stopped. He had laughed. The first time in…two years, he had never laughed, never even laughed when he was killing using the cruelest ways, yet this girl…somehow made him do so. The girl laughed.

"Perfect. I'm Akayo Miyamoto."

"Belphegor." They both laughed as they got out their weapons. Ietmitsu stepped back away from Bel, murmuring, 'good luck'. Akayo got out a small box weapon as Bel slipped his hands into his pocket. "Well, Akayo Miyamoto…die in peace." Bel grinned as he threw his famous, 'knife paradise' killing streak. The girl's eyes widened, then popped open her box weapon. Irony… it was a box that looked almost identical to Fran's, except it was a popping up cherry instead. The knives reflected back to Bel as he caught them swiftly.

"Not bad, little cherry."

The girl smiled. "Not bad, so-called prince." The girl opened her arms as if she were giving air a huge hug, then imagery of volcanoes popped up, burning the bodies on the ground to ashes. Bel closed his eyes. He felt the heat coming forth, but cooled down slowly.

"Those are only illusions, you're still a beginner. Not enough to battle with the prince." Bel ran up so fast, his movement could have been called teleporting. The girl didn't have enough time before Bel slammed her over, and was lying on top of her with a knife held to her throat. She laughed.

"Never thought I'd be defeated…this quickly…" The girl closed her eyes, "but is it fun? Killing people like me?" Bel hesitated.

Fun? Nothing was ever fun after Fran's disappearance, after Fran's death. Bel reached his hands back, he knew that the girl would take the chance to get a hold on the fight, but he needed time to think, desperately, and it had to be now. This girl… whatever she did, whatever she said, it just made Bel think of Fran even more… but he had to do this. To gain Vongola's trust once again.

"Belphegor, if you don't finish her, I'll do it." The blond man stepped out of the shadows, holding his guns. Bel froze. For some reason, he didn't want that Akayo girl to die, he didn't want her to disappear like Fran did. She wasn't Fran, but she made him think of Fran… and perhaps that was enough…

The bullet shot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

Bel clenched his fists. This girl wasn't Fran, this girl wasn't someone he knew, but this girl was someone he wanted to get to know more. Bel threw his arms around the girl and slammed her down onto the marble floor, turning her so he was the one that hit the ground. The girl's eyes widened.

"You disobeyed your famiglia's orders." She gasped as she regained her breath. Bel stopped. 'Shimata… he didn't even think about that as he saved this girl. He didn't think about how he would live after this, how he would even _escape_ from Ietmitsu. Ietmitsu, after all, was the tenth Vongola boss's father.

"Maybe I did." Bel sighed and returned to his glim face. The girl stared at the boy.

"I guess I owe you one for saving me, come with me." The girl pulled on the boy, and together, they disappeared in a hidden closet within the walls. The girl placed her hand on Bel's mouth.

"That man out there…he's dangerous, yeah?" Bel nodded, "then escape together, guess we both are on the run now."

"Ushishishi…" Bel began, but hearing the heavy footsteps come near, he panicked. It wasn't like a prince to panic, yet this man wasn't just another victim. He was Ietmitsu. The girl tugged on his hand again.

"Darn, you're heavy, what the heck do you eat?" Akayo gasped. Bel hurried his face and followed Akayo down the dim hidden hallway. Like this, together, they stalked down the hallway, scurrying away from the footsteps outside of the walls, the dark shadow upon them. Akayo stopped.

"We won't be able to…run…away…" Bel panted, but Akayo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was born on December 29th, you older than me?" Bel nodded.

"Then sempai, sempai, together, let's leave the past behind, and create a world that's ruled by us, and only us. Wehther it's illusions or in real life, stay together and make the best out of this world. Perhaps we won't live until then, perhaps we will die here, but nevertheless, we're partners in this adventure for our lives." Bel widened at his eyes at the girl's speech, she grinned.

"Don't be so shocked at my genius-ness." Akayo laughed and held onto Bel's hand, "thanks for sparing my life." Footsteps nearer, nearer…

"The game's over, Belphegor, Akayo Miyamoto." The small girl stood in front of Bel, flashing him a small wink.

"I don't know you really well, but you stopped killing me once, guess I owe you this life anyways." She whispered, revealing her back to Bel. He could kill her any time he wanted to, it would bring back his pride, his safety, everything he had in the Vongola family. But this girl trusted him.

"Ietmitsu, you know I love hide and seek, and here's the time for one to be played." Bel quickly threw his "knife waltz" killing streak and he tugged on the girl's hand.

"You're not going to die…yet." The girl laughed as they pranced outside of the hidden hallway and into the chilly night. Ietmitsu shot the knives down one by one, unharmed by any of them.

'_Damn, damn, now I really ruined everything. I attacked the tenth Vongola's dad. I'm dead meat now…with this girl.'_ Bel thought to himself. The girl pulled him behind a wall and into another hidden room in the alley. How many secret passageways did this girl know?

"I'm sorry I brought you into all this… " the girl muttered, "you know why I hate Mafia?" she continued, lighting a dim candle in the room, and an old-fashioned table appeared, she sat on it. Bel perched his ears up.

"It's because my family was hunted down by them, the only reason because they accidentally took a ring with them. They didn't even know they had the ring! –yet the Mafia still hunted them down." The girl clenched her fists, small teardrops almost dropping, "My grandfather… my grandfather…right before you came to hunt me down, he was killed by the blond hair guy that's trying to kill us now." The girl cuddled herself, tears dropping as if they were cheap glass, but each girl's tears was supposed to be diamonds. For some reason, Bel continued walking towards her, not knowing what to do, he reached out a hand and tapped the cherry hat. The girl looked up towards him.

"Together…*sniff*…together…" *growl* Bel's stomach suddenly growled and he clutched it irritatedly. He had some feeling that what Akayo was going to say was something important.

"—let's find some food." Akayo finished, looking somewhat disappointed. But nevertheless,

The two people began their hunt…for food, survival, and maybe a spray of special feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

Ietmitsu hurried around to the end of the passageway. The shadows of the two escapers fell behind an alley, and his cat-like footsteps never fell back once pace. As he arrived in the middle of the alley, there was only the light hum of the leaves, a shuffle in the bushes. Ietmitsu hurried over, but paused at the edge. He knew his son was way to caring for his companions, but his son did really set the order to get the girl out of the way. Perhaps like this, they would already be out of the way. Ietmitsu didn't like hunting for people either, it wasn't like he liked bloodshed, he was fine with peace, just like Tsuna. With a sly grin, Ietmitsu peddled back down the alley and disappeared as if he was never there.

Bel and Akayo hurried back to the ramshackle apartment, holding pieces of new quarries. Bel grinned. Akayo brought back five rabbits, three ducks, and seven birds. Not bad, just half the amount Bel had brought back. Akayo trembled slightly at the sight of the amount of bodies piled on the ground, but the sincere smile on Bel's face made Akayo feel better. This boy didn't kill her.

-after dinner—

"Belphegor-kun, I'm a bit tired, oyasumi." The girl placed her hand on the hard cement, then slowly, as if testing the coldness of the ground, laid one of her shoulders down gently. Her eyes clenched together a bit tighter, but she forced her body down and forced another smile. "oyasumi…" Akayo trembled slightly, clutching her body tight into a ball, trying to get her jacket so that it wrapped around her entire body—of course it didn't work. Her breathing became more rapid, and she felt more cold.

Bel closed his eyes as he finished his last rabbit. The girl was still rolling slightly on the ground, obviously shivering. Bel walked over in curiosity. Her lips were trembling as if a mini earthquake could appear there. Her eyes clenched tight so unnaturally. As Fran had once taught him, a boy should always let the girl, or the weak, be safe first. Slowly, he unwrapped his black tuxedo jacket and laid it gently on the girl's fragile body. The sides of the girl's mouth curved up slightly, and even the boy's did. Just like the girl had done, he laid his body slowly down onto the cement, shivering just as the girl had before. Of course, there was a pulse to take the jacket back, the girl wouldn't even notice, but he stopped himself. For Fran…and maybe for this new girl, he'd be a gentleman, like a prince.

-next morning—

[ Vongola headquarters]

"Boss, what would you like to do?" The pineapple hair girl murmured so quietly, no one but Tsuna heard. He frowned.

"Get the Belphegor's body of course, I'd like such a treat once in a while. Boku no sekai." The boy mirroring Chrome's hairstyle walked into the lounge. In there sitted Ietmitsu, the seven guardians, and the other Varia members.

"Eh? That'd be pretty abrupt. What about the other guardians? What do you guys think?"

"Beat him up! To the limits!" Ryohei punched the air and Gokudera sighed. Those guys that only had muscles in their head. No brain at all.

"How about just keep an eye on them? Perhaps after they're together, Bel could convince the girl to not attack the Mafia. And even if he doesn't, it won't be too late to get rid of them then." The smartest in the room, of course, was Gokudera. Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"Kasou's need to be taken care of immediately." With a grunt, he, and the other remaining Varia disappeared from the room. Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Our plan—"

[meanwhile, in the torn down apartment-]

Akayo coughed slightly before opening her eyes, she expected to see the sunshine she had in her mansion, and she almost forgot that she was being hunted by the Mafia—and this boy beside her, had saved her. If she ran away now, they would have no way of finding her…soon. She probably could run away to Germany or France or China. Perhaps even in the Gobi dessert where she could survive on her mist powers. Not like she wouldn't get found. The boy coughed, twisting and turning on the ground, his face a tinge of pink. Akayo stared, stupefied. Should she go save this Mafia member…or not? Anyways, she would die, and saving this boy wouldn't be any help. But remembering his care and consideration the day previously, she stood up. A black jacket fluttered down, and landed softly on the cold cement. Akayo gasped, then looked back to the boy. Indeed, he was wearing no jacket… only one layer, sleeping on the cold floor. Just to repay him, only to repay him, she would help this boy. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead, no, more like on his bangs that covered both his forehead and his eyes. She couldn't feel any kind of heat this way. Slowly, she reached under the boy's bangs, but he sprang up and back away.

"Don't… please don't touch my forehead…no, don't touch my bangs." The boy stuttered, his hands already preparing his weapons.

"I was trying to help you!" Akayo burst. The boy looked down. His smile and laughter from the previous day was nowhere to be seen.

"Gomenazai… ask me about anything, just don't look at my forehead, don't look at my eyes. Please…don't ask about it." The prince that never begged anyone, never pleaded anyone, was looking at this girl as if she were in control. Again, stupefied, Akayo managed a slow nod. The prince turned away, took in a deep breath, and then, let out another. The arrogant prince came back to life.

"Alright, forget about everything, I'm fine, go hunting now." The prince began walking outside of the door, more like carrying his own body across the room. Seeing the trembling prince, Akayo was deprived of words. She grunted. Of course she wanted to know more about the prince.

"Hey! When can you let me know you more!" Akayo suddenly screamed, then clenched her mouth in horror. God, why did she let what she was thinking out! The boy would now think she was crazy, or at least, a stalker—that would actually be even worse. The boy paused at the door, and flashed her a smile.

"You want to know more about me?" Akayo nodded, "Then stay here, don't try to escape, be with me and you'll know. Shishishi…" With another final laugh, the prince departed.

Don't try to escape….

Stay here…

Be with him…..

Akayo smiled, not knowing why. Perhaps it was that the prince was exceptionally stupid, though he was known as a genius, perhaps it was because there was soon to be a very grand breakfast, there was something else lingering on her mind, but Bel's call got her lost in her train of thought.

"Akayo! Hurry!"

She smiled. Perhaps this was the kind of life she wanted…perhaps….perhaps…but she would only know if this continued.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late post… there was a lot going on, but I'm trying to update asap! Hopefully, all readers will enjoy it, and again, I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

-3 days later—

Each day continued as the one before. Even Bel was getting bored. They put on their disguises—Bel as a red haired girl (yes, the same one that he used when he was in Tsuna's school when they were still young), and Akayo as a black hair boy.

"What are we doing this for, Bellie?" Bel narrowed his eyes at Akayo.

"Stop giving people random nicknames!"

"Then… Belsie?" Bel sighed and looked away.

"Call me Bel….if my full name…is a bother…to…you…" Bel stuttered, his cheeks suddenly glowing pink. Akayo smiled, but Bel didn't see it. Akayo closed her eyes and continued walking, suddenly falling down as she bumped into something…rather someone.

"Ah, gomenazai!" The girl suddenly burst, but then narrowed her eyes at Bel's disguise. Bel—in his mind—gasped, but remained calm in front of the girl. It was Haru, a girl that recognized his disguise.

"Do I know you?"

"Ie, I haven't seen you around." The girl pondered for a moment, glanced at her watch, then with a Ha-hi!, disappeared around the corner. Akayo narrowed her eyes at the disappearing figure. For a weird reason, she didn't want that girl near Bel. Today, they, together, Akayo and Bel, were going to be free for a while, for they never knew when they would survive to, if it would be the next hour, the next day, or the next month. But they, at least Bel, knew that they'd be in this together—they were destined to die, anyhow.

Bel walked upon the familiar sidewalks, yet felt a tinge of unfamiliarity. He couldn't be "known" to anyone, he, no, they (Bel and Akayo), were strangers to this town, just traveled here, and on their way out. Bel stopped in front of a long cloth curtain, where savoring sifts of fish roe, salmon and tuna grasped the air, and pulled itself into Bel's nose. He smiled, but then frowned once again. There was a huge risk of seeing Yamamoto, the rain guardian of Vongola here. If he was seen…. he would definitely be reported, they'd have the entire city closed off and in search of them. However much of a genius, Bel wouldn't be able to escape—neither would Akayo. The girl stopped suddenly beside him, as if suddenly halting a car and all the forces shift forwards. Bel raised an eyebrow and turned to her, her features were still visible, so Bel made a mental note to forget about that, but when Akayo didn't talk…she actually seemed quite cute. Bel pinched himself for having such weird thoughts, only a princess would really fit with the true blood prince.

"Ano, sempai, I'm hungry." Bel sighed. How could he not predict this coming? Yamamoto's father's sushi shop was most definitely, the best around town. However small, peasants as well as some hidden royals would come here to dine. He and Mammon had done so together many times. Then he stopped.

_-flashback—_

"_Sempai, sempai! Daijobu-desu ka?" The little boy in the frog hat shook Bel around, who was just a burnt figure lying on the leisurely couch. Bel could only manage to open half an eyelid, and that was already using all of his energy. Bel's only mistake in this battle was that the enemy had gotten hold of Fran, and Fran, still not capable of her full capacity yet, was suffering. Without caring about how strong the opponent was, Bel took them all of them. All fifty of them. But that was with hard payment, stepping on a bomb. _

"_Sempai…" Fran's voice stuttered, then shyly backed away. This was so not "Fran-like", yet it was his hidden personality. The one behind his mask that he always put on in front of others, even Bel. _

"_H-h-hai…?" Bel managed, coughing a bit more. His chest had been injured._

"_Bentou. If you eat it…perhaps…" Bel smiled. _

"_Arigato, arigato." Bel laughed (coughing up little bits of red liquid as well), "how sweet." It would sound too sweet, too fake if he didn't add some of that sarcasm he was famous for. Or that laugh. Except- he couldn't manage the laugh. Fran flushed and threw the box on top of Bel's chest, causing him to wince, crunching his entire face. _

"_Che! It's not like that—I just enjoy making scenes of you dying. It's very amusing." With a slam, Fran exited his room. _

_-end of flashback—_

Bel felt his tongue at the top of his mouth, he closed his eyes and strived to remember the same taste that Fran had created. Oh, no, it was not delicious at all. It was the worst try at cooking anyone could have, more all, it tasted like burnt metal. Yet whenever Bel remembered that feeling he had while he tasted it, there were only two words to describe it—electric care. It sounded way to feminine for a Bel, but he still smiled at the thought. He opened his eyes again, and Akayo was staring at him curiously.

"It's dangerous." He murmured, suddenly wincing, whether it was from the memory of the horrible tasting bentou, or the fear of anyone else that he cared about getting lost, he did not know. Just like in those anime scenes where people make puppy dog eyes, this was where Akayo performed one. The light gazes of sunlight reflecting out innocently, purely, the light pink tinge of her lips slightly gorging, then the cadence of the blinking in her eyes. Bel never knew how to take care of girls like this. He sighed. Perhaps if he got caught…only he got caught, then Akayo would be safe. That would be the least he could do for this new girl—so similar to Fran. A sense of nostalgia filled up his stomach, it made him churn and twist inside, but he maintained a straight face in front of Akayo.

"Shishishi- I'll go get it. You go hide around the corner." As Akayo made her way across the corner, Bel murmured, "be safe…", but only the wind heard and gobbled it up.

-reuniting at the corner—

Bel clutched the little plastic bag delicately, afraid to wound the little pieces of sushi hidden within, trying to keep his signature grin as small as possible, he walked around the corner. Akayo wasn't there. She wouldn't ditch him, if she wanted to escape, she could have done so early in the morning. But then, where was she?

The same panic, the same feeling that he didn't want to admit lurched up into his legs, his stomach, and he leaned onto the wall for support. No…no… he wouldn't lose another important person. He simply _couldn't_. This day was supposed to be special, where they could be free once in a while, and as his negative thoughts revolved all around him, he fell to the ground, gobbled within welters of Fran's memories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

Bel woke up to the haziness in his eyes, remembering nothing from the night before, he got up to tidy up his prince-like hair, his Polo suits and his leather boots. All set. As he walked out to hunt for some food, he felt like he missed something. Something was missing from this picture. Then he remembered. He had fallen down on the ground, curling up in a ball, when he was picked up by someone and brought to this place. This place felt oddly familiar as well. Stacks of bookshelves piled up so high, and a single picture on his desk. A girl with a cherry hat. He laughed at how odd the girl looked—then another gush of familiarity grasped at him. He knew this girl, from a prince's instincts, he knew that he knew this girl…but from where? How? Why?

He closed his eyes. Memories began gushing back, someone dying. Someone that was very dear to him. He clutched onto the wooden table, creating scratching marks never to be erased. He screamed, for the pain of it was so unbearable, he wondered how he had even managed to live through this before. More memories. Memories of the girl in a froggy hat, he saw videos, flashbacks of them playing together, them teasing each other, then… fighting against others together… he remembred the lonely feeling he always had. His memory continued, a girl in a cherry hat. How she had attempted to battle the prince, but failed. How she was on the run with him, how they had survived together, how they had taken care of each other. Cold sweat began crawling down his skin, inching it's way down his face until it reached his mouth, he stuck out his tongue and captured the droplet. Was every game like so? Was he really the killer, the prince the ripper that he was known for? He laughed. Of course he was. It was too late to change what he was like anyways.

"Aiya, Bel captured~" A squeaky voice carried through, and a little ghost-like baby flew into the room, as if sitting on empty air that hollered, yet was silent at all times. A word flashed into his mind: Mammon. Memories flowed back again. He clenched onto his fists as he recaptured the memories of this group he was a part of –Varia—it was called. More memories, Bel stood up, his eyes hazy once again, and fell onto the bed. Mammon sighed and closed the door. Who knew that the prince was so unstable?

When the prince woke up again, it was already noon. Memories all back again, but he didn't feel like before anymore. Somehow, more freesh. But suddenly realizing his positions, he ran to the door, tried to cut open the glass with his knives, but the windows in Varia were known for attack-clear, not attackable surfaces. The door opened and the boss entered.

"What were you doing playing outside so late?" Seeing Bel not reply, Xanxus added another, "kasou." He no longer felt compassion for this piece of trash, this piece of trash had forgotten about his companion, Fran, and had run away with a new girl. Even if she did look like Fran, it was unforgivable. Bel widened his eyes.

"Where's Akayo?" Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"What were you doing outside so late, I'm asking you a question." Xanxus punched the table, which collapsed immediately. Bel backed away from the agitated boss. He knew what was wise at this time.

"Buying food, of course." Xanxus laughed the dangly, croaky, and deep voice of his.

"Come down for dinner." Xanxus left without another word, but his atmosphere was left in the air. Tense, stressful. He didn't reply him…where was Akayo…but perhaps it could wait until after dinner…right?

-after dinner—

seeing everyone chatting so leisurely and calmly, Bel felt out of place. Was he the only one that was fretful, that was disturbed? Then he grunted to himself. Of course, who would care about a target as much as he did? He was stupid to do so in the first place, anyways. It was his mistake, and Vongola forgave him for it. He should be grateful, but that uneven beating in his chest was a piece of evidence that he wanted to know something—and quick.

"Xanxus—"

"My study." Xanxus left the table without another word, and the others gave Bel a worried glance before continuing their discussion—awkwardly.

-at the study—

"Is she alive?"

"Who?"

"Don't play 'I don't know' with me! You know this, boss!" Bel sat down impatiently, whirling his swords around the room. Xanxus caught them elegantly.

"The cherry head?" Bel nodded, his heart rate faster and faster…' just because it's to see if my plan worked' Bel ensured himself.

"She's alive." Hearing that, Bel's heart raised a hundred levels, then laughed.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you, kasou, you're just going to save her."

"Is…she safe?"

Xanxus's face went grim, his dark red eyes gleaming in the evening light, the chatter barely audible from the study one hundred meters away, yet Bel's heart dropped a few more levels. Was she safe? Would she be safe? Bel's eyes gleamed in the darkness as well, two men in the evening light, using their fierce atmospheres to battle, using their souls against each other—was this Akayo safe….? Would she be?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

"—for now."

For a moment, time stopped between the two men, one lowered his head and left the room silently, the other turned away in despair. There was nothing the boss could do to make a follower feel better.

Bel hesitated outside of the door, then swung the door open again to see Xanxus already waiting for him once again. A grin spread out on his face.

"Perhaps…I could see Akayo for a few minutes? Just a few, add a chain to my door or something so she can't escape. But all I need is a few moments to make sure she's safe."

Despite Bel's remembrance and guilty feeling of forgetting Fran, even just for a few moments, he also felt the responsibility for Akayo. It was his fault for not bringing Akayo into the shop with him instead. The boss sighed, yawned, and finally, gave a slight nod. This was all Bel needed to lighten up his day, he would be able to make sure Akayo was safe, then he wouldn't live in guilt any longer. Tsunayoshi wasn't one to hurt others easily, so even if Akayo was here… under the supervision, they wouldn't hurt her, right? Bel grinned, opened his door and laid spread out on his bed.

*knock*

"Na, Bel-kun, Akayo-chan's coming~ but only for two minutes, dear," the man with a colorful mane on his head opened the door with a slight crack, then disappeared. Bel sat up straight, prepared his smile and waited at his bed.

*knock*

Exactly like Bel had said, the girl arrived with chains around her ankles, and Levi chained the end to the lock on Bel's door. The tall man pressed his stopwatch and closed the door.

The girl had scratch marks, whip marks, and purple bruisings all over her body, her eyes no longer happy go-lucky, only a depressed girl was presented in front of Bel.

"Bel…" the girl murmured, and beamed, "you're safe!" Bel nodded astonished that the girl would even think of him.

"Two minutes, right? Hey, can I look through your books?"

*nod*

The girl began flipping book after book, shelf after shelf and soon, when she couldn't reach any higher, a single book fell on the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" She hurried back down to close the book, but after glancing momentarily at the picture within the book. Her eyes darkened once again. It was the same picture of Bel, Fran and Squalo all together. She shut the book and placed it on the table gently. Then began laughing, really softly. Bel, astonished, could only manage to could his mouth and back away. Seeing the picture only made him more nostalgic, and the fear and shock and sadness that he hadn't expressed at Fran's 'funeral' all came out now. The girl could only back away and glance at Bel.

"He…he was important to you, right?" Bel took his hands away from his mouth, his eyes now red and a total mess.

"He was."

"You liked him a lot, right?"

"Yes…"

"I never saw him."

"He… he's no longer here with us." The girl backed away further into the wall, though there was nowhere else to back up into.

"I'm…sorry… I've been mistaken so much lately… too much…"

The door opened, and the girl disappeared from sight as quickly as she had appeared. Bel was alone in his room once again. He closed his eyes and remembered the scene from right before Fran left for the airport for that disastrous trip that he never really returned from.

-flashback—

_Fran held onto Bel's arm as they walked into the sunset, more like into their own secret jungle where hidden species of insects resided. _

"_Do you have to go?" Bel suddenly asked. Fran let go of his arm. _

"_Mm, na, will you miss me?" _

_Without hesitation, Bel responded, "Of course! You're my best friend!" Fran shook his head as if he didn't want that to happen._

"_Don't. Every trip is always so dangerous, I may never come back…if I don't, forget about me. Forget about me, Belphegor. You're so handsome and skilled, it wouldn't be hard to find another one like me." Bel stood in shock as Fran, one who was usually pretty toneless, made his speech. _

"_Fran! No matter what, I won't forget you!" But Fran only kept on shaking his head. _

"_I may never come back! If you care about me, then forget about me if I never come back. I'll just be the corona that surrounds you." Without another word, Fran had run back to the mansion, leaving Bel to ponder the words. _

_-end of flashback—_

"Forget...?" Bel murmured the word to himself, then walked to the ancient book placed on the table. His fingers traced the outlines, then opened the book to the page of the picture. He flipped the picture over, and scrawled messily on it were the words, "my best friends!" It was Fran that brought him so many friends, so much happiness… but for this girl here, was she worth forgetting about the past?

Could he—really—forget about Fran?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

Out of his instincts, Bel headed towards Xanxus's study, in there, Lussuria and Xanxus should be talking, no, mostly Lussuria would be pestering Xanxus, and Xanxus just glaring at him. How strong of friendship shown. He smiled to himself as he knocked on the door three times (just as Xanxus ordered. Last time he didn't do so, he got half burnt to death by Xanxus's flame hands) and slid open the door. The two faces looked up at Bel. Without another word, Lussuria exited the room, leaving the two men once again, alone.

"I granted your wish, kasou, what do you want now?"

Bel hesitated. What did he want… slamming open Xanxus's door left him no choice anyways, he gave himself more courage and stated,"Akayo. Give me Akayo back."

The man laughed once again.

"Not even Tsunayoshi can use that tone to me. Who do you think you are?"

"A normal guardian who wants the best for Varia." Bel murmured, a new tactic forming in his head.

"Oh? How so?"

"A trade. Akayo is still young, we would need another guardian, even if Mammon is still here, in the place of… " Bel stopped. Xanxus saw the hesitation in Bel's eyes, and smiled. As long as Bel still had the hesitation, he still had what Xanxus called humanity. Xanxus hated fighters with humanity left, but for companions, he liked that word.

"Train her?" Xanxus muttered, and Bel's eyes widened more, but then smiled.

"Yes. She would be a great guardian if trained by us—the best guardians of the best famiglia."

"She hates Mafia. Did you not hear her? Did you not hear the reason for us to get rid of her?"

"She hates the mean guys. Let her realize that we're not the mean ones. We're the just ones." Xanxus's eyes shut and he yawned, "give me a chance. Please. I'll get it to work." With another yawn, Xanxus nodded and called Lussuria back in to get some tea. Bel left Xanxus in peace. He got Xanxus to agree!

Bel returned to his room and jumped on his bed in satisfaction. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let his memories flow back to him. He would let Akayo be a part of the famiglia! He could let Akayo…finally…feel care, feel safety, something she hardly has ever experienced before. Would he be able to take on the responsibility of Akayo? Of the "family" image for Akayo?

-next morning –

"_Forget about me, Bel-kun….forget about me…forget about me…"_

Fran's last words resonated back in Bel's mind, taunting him until he finally opened his eyes. Forget about him, Bel was going to do that, for a girl who needed him to survive now. He slowly slipped out of bed and stalked over to the mirror.

"Eh? You're alright now, Bel?" A feminine voice carried in through the door, but Bel continued to stare at the mirror, today was the day, the day that Akayo and Bel could… stay together, safely, not worrying about being killed.

"Mm, needed to make sure my hair looked great,"

Lussuria laughed as he walked in, "Akayo's downstairs.." a bitter tone covered Lussuria's once pure voice as he closed the door slightly.

Was that so… even if Xanxus approved it, the other guardian's couldn't accept it. Bel narrowed his eyes, no, he was going to make this work. Like a man. Like a _prince_.

- at the breakfast table –

With every footstep, Bel felt another pair of eyes fall upon him. He searched through the seats and plates of eggs laid elegantly on the silk table cloth until he finally found the girl with the long silky hair that traced down her back, eyes tinged with a sadness of blue and a ray of hope with azure. For a weird reason, Bel's mouth curved upwards subconsciously, or maybe, intentionally.

"Akayo-chan, ohayo!" Bel smiled at the girl, but she only tilted her head sideways, and turned back to her eggs that were obviously made without care. On the sides were burnt black pieces of egg spread unevenly on the plate—so different from his that was carefully placed in the shape of a crown.

Bel sighed as he picked his fork on the egg, he turned his head slightly to gaze at the girl. She was pinching her eyes together and forcing herself to gulp down every piece of the egg. Was her day in the dungeon of this place just as bad? Or worse? But whatever the reason, Bel felt an urge to explain himself to Akayo, it was like… he wanted her to talk to him again. This feeling was like…the feeling with Fran.

-after breakfast –

"Akayo!" Bel stood up after breakfast as Akayo hurried down the hall. The girl paused, her foot still lifted in midair. Slowly, she placed her foot down and turned her head slightly to the left.

"Ano, Belphegor sempai, do you need anything?" The formal tense used made Bel tense a little, then, he shook his head.

"What's wrong… Akayo-chan…" Bel sighed a little, worry placed all over his face.

"I…" Akayo turned around again, "I'm just a burden to you, everyone here doesn't like me…I can understand that. It's alright, you don't need to feel bad for me… after all , you have…"

Bel clenched his fists and ran in front of Akayo, his eyes with amazing force and determination. Akayo stopped speaking, her mouth gasping as Bel laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm a prince."

Akayo: -.-"

"I wouldn't help or worry about a girl that isn't fit for me!" Akayo's mouth opened a little, forming a little "o".

"Sempai…" Akayo's face tinged a bit pink, but then turned her head around once again, "you already have someone for you though! Please stop playing with my feelings! Even if you're a prince!"

Bel grunted, was this girl so stupid and so stubborn? But even so, he couldn't control the way he wanted the girl to understand how he felt.

"I… I already set my mind to forgetting about Fran, he'll always have been a part of my life…but I'm moving on, and… if I have a chance…with you."

Akayo turned around and accidentally hit her head on Bel's chest, but Bel clung onto her back.

"I…if I can…I will give it a try…sempai.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Disclaimer: this is merely based on katekyo hitman reborn!, and is not from the original maker.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments. A Belphegor x OC.

Last Chapter!

"I…if I can…I will give it a try…sempai.."

With those words, Bel felt a need to bring Akayo into his chest, so he did. The cherry essence slowly tinged the air, and glided into Bel's nose. Instead of wrinkling his nose to the foreign scent, he smiled and pulled the girl into his chest harder, lying his head upon her head so he could smell the cherry hat on top of her head.

Akayo gasped a little as the boy pulled her closer and closer, his nose sniffing her hat. Why did this boy think so highly of himself? She hated that he was so arrogant, that he was so powerful, that he beat herself, but she also hated that she adored him. That one day in the prison cell for an odd reason, instead of thinking of all those boys that waited on her in her rich life, the only person she thought of was the one that brought all of this, that brought her to that very cell—but she couldn't hate him, at all.

That meeting in the room, her heart had been racing so fast and seeing Bel was like the release of a million emotions into a tight packed space, leaving her no air to breathe. Seeing Bel smile so hard in the picture that was sneaked in the book just broke it for Akayo, the feeling, she guessed she experienced was… jealousy? She hadn't seen Bel smile that hard before… that night in the cell, she couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the frog hat, who had he been? And yet whenever she mentioned his name, Lussuria—the one who cooked the food and brought it over—would always narrow his eyes and walk away without another word. It was obvious this boy was something very special. So this morning, when Bel arrived at the dining table, his care seemed to be superficial, she couldn't tell any breaks from his words and expressions, but that boy's image just kept on flowing back up. As she walked away, Bel's words… well, they defied everything Akayo was acting for in the past two days. But just by looking into Bel's bangs and mouth, hearing his resonant, deep voice, she knew it wasn't lies, it was the truth…and this boy, wanted her… thought she was something special. Not just someone to pick money from, not just someone to flatter, not just any someone to serve…this boy, this prince was choosing her.

"Akayo-chan, you're mine from this day on. You're the prince's property 24/7, 365 days a year." The prince whispered, releasing his hands from Akayo's hip to reach up to his own forehead.

He slowly lifted up his bangs to show azure eyes matching Akayo's, how deep, how reflecting, how sincere they reflected back to Akayo. If the moon could be shining within the hallway, this had to be more shiny than that, this had to be more influential than that.

"You see my eyes..." Bel murmured again, pulling Akayo closer so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart, "so you're my princess…forever…" and their mouths locked into each other, hands gripping each other's shoulder in passion, adore, and care.

_Forget about me, just forget about me… _

_Fran, I did it. I forgot about you, and got my own princess. _

From me:

Heyy! I'm finally done writing all of this! It was a really memorable process, and thanks for everyone who had been supporting me! I might write an OVA, but that's on the basis that I can finish all my hw w anyways, hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to leave me a comment! (:


End file.
